Nothing clever, just a little smut
by Roxie Seine
Summary: That pretty much sums it up. Sex with a Sexologist is hot. Sex with a Sexologist AND her best friend? Even better.
1. Chapter 1

This came out of reading the seriously hot stories on here. Am I right? Are they not hot? First time writing such for PP. This is taken from the request Cooper made early on, that he be allowed 'on top' once in a while, to which Charlotte pretty much said 'hell no'.

The thing he loved about Charlotte King was, well, a lot of things. But he loved that she was in control, take charge kind of woman. And, that she was hot. Smoking hot. And she knew it. As far as sexual needs, desires and no inhabitions, hell he knew that the minute he saw her walk into his bedroom that they were two peas in a pod. He couldn't make the claim for himself, but she was a sexy pea in a pod. And he liked that.

The only snag was that with her necessary Chief of Staff attitude, which demanded that she be in charge and subordinate to no one, was that she took that attitude into the bedroom. Make no mistake, it was hot as hell when he could make her let go of all her inhibitions and worries and really let loose. Nothing turned him on more than watching and hearing her get off. But he'd been in the mood to change things around. Tonight, at his apartment no less, he wanted to be the one in charge.

"Oh Charlotte! Charlotte! Oh Charlotte!" He groaned. "Oh god, Charlotte!"

But...that wasn't exactly how things were turning out.

He looked down at her, still groaning while trying to hold back as long as possible. She smiled up at him evily, not stopping the movement of her hips or the strong very intentional drive-him-wild gripping of her pelvic muscles.

"That's right," she announced calmly, though in a slightly winded tone, "say my name." She grinned wider then, childishly happy, loving what she could do to him, enjoying every moment.

He gasped breathing heavily taking every ounce of his concentration to hold back.

"Good lord Cooper," she snapped, breaking the mood entirely, "you know I can't keep this up all night! What, you want my vagina to die? You want me to break? Is that what you want? You will break this ride mister, and you will not be getting on again!"

He smiled at her, holding back laughter. "I love you, Charlotte," he whispered.

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, having momentarily stopped the amazing feeling she'd been giving him.

"Coop, we're doin' the down an' dirty here, don't mush it up."

He snorted with laughter.

He felt her pull back from him, and instinctively cried out in protest. She cocked her head to the side as if to say, that's what you get. She loved torturing him, and he knew that. Hell, most of the time he loved it too.

"You think this is funny? You wanna try laughin' yourself home tonight, by yourself, is that it? A man can come by laughter alone?" She scoffed. "Well, lemme know how that goes."

"No!" He answered quickly, simultaneously pulling her back down in place. "I think you're hot." Once he was safely positioned by her clit he continued, "What I was going to say," he kissed her on the lips, biting at her lower lip slightly as he pulled away, "is let me do the work, tonight, okay?"

He'd positioned himself perfectly, but since she'd stopped moving and he was holding perfectly still, he knew she didn't realize that. With a smile of anticipation he pushed into her. Taken completely by surprise at his angle and thus not able to fight the sensation that overtook her, Charlotte screamed out in ecstasy.

"Ah!" Her body went as limp as a rag doll. And that was all it had taken. Just the slightest push. Now it was Cooper's turn to smile.

"Oh, ooh" she gasped taking in air with her mouth open, then she closed her eyes still savoring the ecstasy.

It took a few moments for her to recover, and Cooper finally noticed her perfectly manicured fingernails dug into his wrist.

"Oh God," she moaned. Then her eyes opened, large, and glassy. "Sweet Jesus, Cooper, don't you dare hit me like that again!" She snapped.

He gave a sly grin, knowing that she loved it. The only thing she hadn't loved was not seeing it coming. But he did, any way you look at it.

She lay there slightly shaky, still gasping for air and control. Cooper breathed deeply through his nose, not moving. When he finally felt her insides relax she looked exhausted and relaxed enough to fall asleep right then and there. Suddenly he felt sorry that he hadn't saved this for last. She deserved the rest. He knew she had to be tired after what she'd been doing to him.

Charlotte exhaled again happily.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She snapped, her tone still holding a sexy huskiness to it. "Get off."

Cooper blinked and opened his mouth in surprise.

"Uh-"I, I was going to," he stammered, "I should have timed it better," he began pulling out of her, ready to take care of himself by himself and let her rest.

Charlotte grabbed his shaft firmly as he pulled out. "I din't mean get off me," she hissed.

Cooper smiled, surprised by this, and kissed her again. She returned the kiss gratefully as she pushed her hips into him silently telling him to roll over.

"Nooo, no no." He chastised. This time, he wanted to make her come properly, and thanks to a lot of practice, he knew he could hold out which she loved. And like he'd told her numerous times, there was nothing more erotic, more satisfying for him, than watching her come. Hell, he could watch her come all day. She. Was. Hot. He licked his lips thinking that now that he had her, he did not need porn. She was like his own personal porn station, and a hellofalot better in a million ways.

"I told you, I'm in charge tonight," he whispered, positioning himself on top of her so that her hips were effectively pinned. No chance of her driving him wild. Well, not as much. He knew she'd fight him try to get him off faster, but he also knew like she did, that it would only serve to bring her to a much better orgasm.

This time it was Charlotte's turn to laugh. "Really?" She asked, her adorably sexy southern drawl sounding. "That's not what it sounded like."

He laughed into her neck and nuzzled her before kissing her hard again. "Tonight, you're gonna be saying my name."

She laughed again, but pulled up against him to kiss again. "That's fine with me, Dr. Freedman." She smiled sassily.

He kissed her hard at the same time thrusting into her again, hard enough to push her whole body back into the bed. "Not that name," he answered.

He felt her go weak again almost instantly. This definitely wasn't going to take long, but it would still be good.

Her eyes cinched closed as he kept his pace steady inside her. She let out a gutteral, deep moan, laying her head back on the pillow, and biting her lip.

He bent in for a kiss, stopping all movement inside her, prying her lips apart as he did so. "You were doing great," he whispered, looking her in the eyes now that she'd opened them. "Keep going, you're almost there."

The look in her eyes changed. "Cooper, don't talk to me like I'm in labor! Way to spoil the mood!"

Cooper couldn't help laughing, he pushed inside her again, urging. " I didn't mean it to sound like that." He grunted as he pushed again harder. Charlotte bit her lip again. "Come on, CHarlotte," he pleaded, "I wanna hear you. You're sexy as hell when you come."

She bit her lip purposely then, looking stubbornly at him this time. He grinned. "If that's what you want," he answered gamely. She gave her big southern smile to him then and he grinned back. He really loved her. He was glad he was the only one that only knew her this way, as well as emotionally.

Without another word, he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. His girlfriend could have been a gymnast in a past life. In another moment her knees would be even with her chest, her feet well over her head. But he didn't want that today. Instead he pulled out, which caused her to whimper, then lifted her up under her butt, and knelt as she repositioned her arms for support. She made eye contact when she was ready and groaned in anticipation.

He grabbed her hips firmly her legs resting on his shoulders, supporting her and pulling her towards him at the same moment he thrust himself into her again.

Charlotte screeched, and arched her back. He could feel her legs tightening pulling him closer. "Oh god, Cooper!"

"Good girl," he breathed, "that's what I wanna hear."

Aroused almost to the point of breaking when he heard her cry his name, he began groaning. He could tell she loved that too, she was rocking her hips in ecstacy as much as he'd allow. Cooper stepped up the pace, then.

"Harder," she gasped, frantically grabbing at the bed sheets, squeezing as tightly as she squeezed him.

"Oh, Charlotte!" He called to her groaning, digging his fingers into her hips, obeying her order.

"SHit!" She swore as he kept going filling her and caressing her. "Jesus, Cooper! Cooper!" She screamed, praising him.

And that was it, he knew what she wanted, but couldn't physically say. WIth that realization and with his own climax emminent, he fucked her, feeling her wetness running ouf of her and down his own legs. He kept going until all she could do was scream. When he finally reached his climax and came inside her, she was sobbing, her entire body shaking, her vagina still pulsing hard.

He fell down against her listening to her gasp and feeling the bed shudder from her shaking. He felt sorry he'd given to her in that way, even though it had been exactly what she wanted. He loved her, and though she loved rough sex and dirty talk as much as the next person, she was small, it took him awhile to get over the fear of hurting her.

Oh God, Cooper," she gasped.

"I'll call in sick for you in the morning if you want. I think you're gonna be too sore to get out of bed." And he was genuinely sorry. But as he looked at her again, her face was the picture of joy and satisfaction.

She sighed aloud, and he kissed the top of her head.

"So how'd you like being on the bottom, for once?"

"Shut up Cooper," she gasped. "Let me sleep. You are not allowed to fuck me like that again any time soon."

With that she shuddered involuntarily. Cooper grinned.

Review please. And let me know if you want me to continue from here. I thought some of this one was kinda funny, but I'm all for writing pure 'smut' as everyone seems to be calling it. I'm game for whatever you want written. I figured each chapter will pretty much be a one shot. I was thinking Charlotte and Cooper, and Addison, and Sam and Addison- too many ands! Sam and Naomi cuz I love both of them, and maybe maybe Dell and Naomi. Hot? Maybe. lol. Lemme know in review or pm.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte stepped through the front door, and knew Cooper was there before looking for his shoes, or his keys, or even closing the door. She smelled him. He smelled like after shave and, well, Cooper. Which equaled up to an earthy-sweet (from the candy he drugged his pint-sized patients with, she figured), slightly alcoholic (from the aftershave, not from drinking) smell. She liked it. It was Cooper. The smell was comforting, and nice, just like Cooper.

She closed the door, kicked off her painful heels as she locked the door. Charlotte saw Cooper's keys tossed on the side board where she immediately tossed hers. But his shoes weren't in their 'right in front of the door like mine' spot. It's where shoes went. Wearing your shoes which you'd worn all day walking through parking lots, hospitals, medical facilities (not the cleanest places no matter what anyone said) into your home at the end of the day was nasty. She didn't want to bring the day home with her, she sure didn't want to bring in anything else. Once her feet had uncramped, she'd eventually carry said shoes back to her closet, but cleaning up after herself was never a first priority after a long day. Her ritual however,was.

She walked barefoot over to the kitchen, ran the hot water and washed her hands. She'd washed them before leaving the hospital, but sadly most people never knew how dirty their hands got just from pushing open a door, opening a car door, and opening your house door. Germiest things on the planet, door handles. That done, she got a cold glass of water, feeling herself beginning to relax with each swallow. Then she sighed, but the half emptied glass on the counter, and applied hand lotion.

"I really oughta invest in this stuff," she muttered aloud, as she applied lotion for what felt like the millionth time that day. At this point she didn't care about Cooper. He was there, with his shoes, and minus his keys, that's all. And from the state of her kitchen, he hadn't even fixed himself a snack. Her spare key was on the side board, which said clearly how he'd entered her home when she wasn't there.

She glanced at the wine rack, considering as she began to walk away from the kitchen. Maybe later.

Charlotte made her way to the bathroom instead, elminating the places Cooper could be- as she'd passed the living room and hadn't seen him sprawled on the couch, and having both entered and left the bathroom, she knew he sure wasn't in there either.

"Charlotte! Could you come in here?"

She smiled. The bedroom, of course.

But why hadn't he at least said hello when she'd first come in? Charlotte knew he'd heard the door and her rummaging in the the kitchen. She knew he was there, and that he knew she was. What if he was hurt? With that thought she rushed the short distance down the carpeted hall to her open bedroom.

She stopped short when she saw him sitting in the straight backed chair by her bed.

"Cooper!I thought you'd got yourself hurt somehow. Scared me to death."

He said nothing, just looked calmly at her, smiling with his eyes.

Now she was pissed. She put a hand on her hip.

"Well ain't you gonna say anything?" Her Southern often fell out when she was surprised and pissed. Both of which she was at that moment. She looked him up and down sharply.

"And why do you still have your shoes on? Dirtying up my clean carpet! Which you will be paying to have cleaned," she informed him.

She hated the fact that he could have been hurt. The fear that had rushed through her scared her. And she hated feeling scared. But here he was, with the nerve to be unhurt. Her concern and fear had been for nothing. Bastard!

He didn't answer her questions. Instead, Cooper smiled at her. Grinned slyly, and Charlotte could see the eagerness and lust in his eyes.

"Come here to me," he ordered, speaking finally.

She bit back a smile, but her eyes narrorwed, as they did when she wanted something. She swallowed, just keeping from biting her lips as the muscles between her thighs twitched. She'd gone from pissed to full on arousal in less than a second flat. The man was good. Her lips puckered and she had to force herself to walk slowly -painfully slowly, casually, as if she were not turned on at all, walking to him because she felt like it and would have done it anyway- not because she'd been told to. But when she stood still in front of him, looking down at him through hooded eyes, her hips shifted, swayed and twitched with her longing, giving her away.

Cooper grinned like a kid with candy.

He spread his legs slightly , reaching for her waist with one hand and pulled her to him, then placing a hand on her rear, guiding her down so that she was kneeling in front of him on the chair, slightly straddling one of his thighs. He kept a hand on her back, his other hand going to her head. Grabbing her hair, firmly, he guided her head to his, where they kissed. He tugged her hair slightly pulling her head back, exposing her jaw and neck to be kissed and sucked, then releasing her hair and kissing her more gently.

But where he kissed gently, she kissed firmly. She could already feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. She swallowed again.

"Cooper," she hissed his name, but it came out more as a moan. "Mmmm," she moaned aloud arching her back so that her chest rubbed against his.

He moaned in response, cupping one breast firmly in hand, then rubbing just his thumb up and around hard to push through and be felt through her bra. When he felt her nipple harden at the contact, he pressed down on it with his thumb, rolling over it in a circular motion. She cried out three times in succession, in a mini orgasm, and dug her fingers into his shoulder in response.

She felt him buck against her slightly then, breathing harder than usual, she noted with a knowing smirk. Then he pulled away from her.

"Lie down," he ordered again.

Charlotte smiled, liking his take charge no nonsense tone, and moved to the bed thinking that this was going to be a way better way to relax than a glass of red.

"Not there," he answered her motions. Without leaving the chair he was seated in, he guided her back to standing, then patted his lap. When she realized what he wanted she nearly squealed with excitement.

"I've been wanting to do this to you all day," he added smiling happily up at her again. "Waiting to do this to you all day," he added through gritted teeth.

She licked her lips and let her hips twich again as he patted his lap.

"Across my knees," he told her.

She knew now why the chair was so close to the bed. Charlotte sighed aloud. "Hot," she whispered as she lay herself across his knees, ready to balance herself against the bed or just clench to it. He knew how much she loved being spanked. Sometimes just the thought of a good spanking could make her come.

"Cooper," she moaned his name as he started rubbing her butt over her skirt. She knew he loved her ass, loved it. And she knew she had a nice one. She never had to worry about trashy unprofessional looking hickies with him. He always liked to suck beneath the bra, or on her ass, places no one would see.

She'd had her ass cheeks bitten before meeting Cooper, but never sucked. Well Cooper, he was an ass man, and one of the first things she learned about him (after that he could give an absolutely mind-blowing oral) was that he liked her ass. Then she found out how hellishly good it could feel to have your ass cheeks sucked on as one would suck at breasts.

Charlotte hadn't realized she'd been moaning the whole time until she heard Cooper ask, "I said how do you want it?"

She bit her lip and ground her clit into his thigh in longing. "Whatever," she gasped, truly not caring. Cooper took a moment to consider his options. Hand, paddle, or flogger. The only one of which she knew he had at his disposal was his hand. He smiled, anticipating.

He paused too long. "God, Cooper go already!"

Cooper laughed, then Charlotte felt the shock his his hand hitting flat against her bottom, heard the smack of it. She cried out lightly.

"Harder," she ordered instantly, unable to control grinding her clit into his thigh once again- a sure sign of a much too easy spanking session.

A good spanking was arousing as anything, as was the fact that the impact (if one were lying across their man as she was) of the spanks pushed the woman's clit hard against him, and that could cause an orgasm before it was wanted. If it was wanted then, that was fine. But Charlotte didn't want to come just yet. She knew Cooper wanted to work her to the brink though, and the only way stave off an orgasm or keep her from wanting to grind into him, was more forceful spanking. The sting of pain was a good thing, in this case.

"Not a problem."

She grunted with the next slap, which was followed quickly be several more leaving her crying out in pain and panting. Not that she wanted to stop.

But he had. Charlotte waited for another blow, saying nothing, but he was still. She arched her head back, her arousal returning full force. She wanted to fuck, now. She could feel her own heat, and knew she'd soaked well through her layers, and then some so that he was now soaked through with her arousal as well. Charlotte squirmed against him then, riding him slightly and moaned, aching for it.

"Cooper," she whimpered, breathing hard, unable to keep from squirming. She could feel him hard against her and knew he wanted it too.

"Uh uh," she could feel him shaking his head. "Ride it out," he answered.

"But-" she gasped

"Grind on top of me," he was holding back, but he wanted this.

"Coop, we could just," she gasped, "the bed's right-"

"Go," he ordered again.

So, while her clit was against his thigh, his cock was more or less against her stomach. Not ideal, but then again, he'd just said he wanted her to get herself off on him. She was too turned on to care. Fine.

As he started rubbing her ass again, she groaned and thrust herself hard against him. He patted her ass in approval, and she started to move rhythmically, continously against him, grabbing onto the bed for support.

"Oh god! Ah!" Her thrusts became harder and slower as she nearer her climax. "Cooper, baby!" She gasped.

Then she felt a stringing pain that brought her away from the edge fast. She heard the speed of it and the sharpness. Charlotte smiled as she realized he'd hit her with her flogger. She gasped, tightening her grip on the bed, ready for more. "Ooh, Daddy, give me more," she was so turned on she was barely able to get the words out. She was ready to bite into the bed. She was going to have one hell of an orgasm, and it was going to hurt at the same time, but since the pain would be what brought her to the climax she really didn't care.

As the leather hissed through the air and stung into her backside she yelled, gripping the side of the bed in front of her. She loved it. The sound it made going through the air, how she knew it was coming, the sound of it hitting against her, even the cries she was making. Of course the best thing was that after the sting, the pain, her clit would throb and her muscles would immediately tighten, as if Cooper were actually inside of her.

Repeated lashings or spankings as she rode against the discomfort or pain worked her to a hard and fast orgasm. Pain was on the other side of pleasure and vise versa. It was never more than she could take, the pain, or the pleasure of the orgasm.

As he picked up speed her cries becoming more rhythmic and hot, she felt his other hand pushing down on her, holding her against him. She could hear him gasping and groaning, on the verge as well.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes!" She screamed, followed by another hit and a scream, where even Charlotte herself couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. She bit into the bed, riding it out as Cooper had demanded, finally banging her fists on the bed and shrieking as she climaxed.

Gasping, she lay limp against Cooper, her head and upper body danging off the edge of the chair. "Oh, fuck," she groaned catching her breath. "Fuck."

"Mmm, Mama," he hissed. "Ah, that was good."

Then she felt three quick thrusts and a long sigh as he came.

When they were both through she lifted her head and still gasping for breath asked, "You realize we're both still fully clothed?" She smirked and laughed, finding it not only uncharacteristic for the two of them, but also hilarious. "You even have your shoes on."

Cooper smiled at her. "Couldn't wait." He took a breath in and breathed out, slightly winded, then he nodded to the bed.

"Now get on the bed."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Sorry it's taken so long to upload a new chap. REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts on this one. I wasn't sure, but I said I'd take the stories where you the reader wanted to go, so here we all are. ;) There is more to this one, if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I hear Sheldon turned you down?"

Amelia looked sidelong at her. "You heard that?"

She smiled her eyes narrowed into pleased slits, "You'd be surprised what I hear."

Amelia shrugged, annoyed, and pissed- and still, admittedly horny- nearly homicidal with horniness.

"Whatever."

Charlotte rang her tongue over her teeth, eyeing Amelia. "How'd you like to go out to dinner with me and Cooper?"

She was surprised by the invatation, but answered quickly, "That's not what I want," she grumbled.

Charlotte patted her hand, lovingly, in understanding. "I know. But it might not be as bad as you think." She smiled. "Free meal, no one telling you their say- so, and...no Sheldon."

She grinned, noticing something in Charlottes' eyes that was both veiled and exciting. "I'm in."

Charlotte smiled, knowing she'd get what she wanted and turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "We'll come get you at seven!"

"You know where I-"

"Honey, everyone in this practice knows where your ex-sister in law lives."

She turned around and winked at her. "Tell her not to wait up."

It hadn't been a difficult thing to talk to Cooper. Frankly, she'd felt sorry for young Amelia, and knew what she was feeling and going through, all horniness aside. But the need to get laid, she did get that. And being a sexologist, hell even if she hadn't been, she'd sized up Amelia pretty quick.

"You like Ameilia?" She'd asked.

She's a nice girl."

Charlotte smirked and looked at him till he blushed and squirmed.

"Uh huh," was her response.

"What say we three hang out tonight? Poor girl is lonely as hell, cooped up with Addison." She didn't add that the kid was horny as hell, too. But she figured she'd let the wine at dinner do the talking on that point.

"Then we can invite her back to our place for dessert," she smiled.

"Dessert?"

She shrugged aggravated. "I'll pick up a pound cake, some strawberries, and some chocolate."

Charlotte smiled at him and he finally got her meaning. His eyes widened and she saw him swallow.

"Do you mean..."

She bit her lower lip then stuck out her tongue. "Uh huh."

He smiled. Then a worried expression crossed his face. "Are you sure she- she's awfully young."

"Ain't young," she corrected him, nearly the same age I am. And don't worry, I know people. She's game. And I know exactly what to do."

Cooper's eyes lit up and he smiled again. "Hot," he whispered.

And it was settled.

So, dear readers: Do we want more?

Don't worry, Addisam and more Cooper/Charlotte will be here soon. I just felt inspired by the last episode.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys have a nice place," she eyed the space with wide eyes and an approving nod. She ran a finger along the brick walls of the space, looking back at Charlotte to ask, "Does it get really cold?"

Charlotte made a disenting face and shook her head. "Nah, got good heating here. It might look a little stark," she smirked and jerked her head to Cooper, "but it's nice. And," she eyes danced with pride, "check out the bathroom. Did that myself!"

Amelia began walking in the direction indicated. "Look at me, I've been living here for half a minute and I'm already asking if it gets cold. It's LA, it doesn't get cold here!" She laughed. "You'd think I didn't grow up in New York, or worked in Seattle."

Charlotte smiled, understanding. "It's easy to get used to a nice environment, isn't it?"

Cooper stared, marveling at Charlotte's ease, and comfort level. He'd assumed it was difficult for her to make friends, to socialize, but this was just the opposite. And it wasn't because they were drunk- none of them were. This wasn't forced civility or fake politeness, and it wasn't just "I want to screw Amelia Shepard". Charlotte was chatting at comfortably with Amelia as if they'd been friends for decades. He sighed softly shaking his head. I've misjudged her- again.

"He-ey!" Amelia drew the word out giving it an extra syllable. "This is nice!"

She popped her head out of the doorway of the bathroom, she'd walked through their bedroom without a second though. But she was young, she was used to small spaces.

Charlotte grinned with unabashed pride.

"You did this?"

"Yup!"

"You do nice work, Dr. King!" She grinned. They both laughed.

Charlotte walked over to be closer as Amelia glanced down at the floor. "You didn't do this?" She wondered, looking at the wood floor.

"Yes, I did!" She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

Amelia shook her head, smiling as well. "That is awesome!" "Forget being a doctor, you could totally design bathrooms for a living! And this is LA people would pay you to do that."

"Might consider it."

They laughed together again.

"Nice work," she repeated as they left the bathroom, and walked through the bedroom together to get to the main living unit. "Cooper's got a small place," she whispered, "but then again you have to take what you can get."

"It's nice," she assured her. Then inspiration hit her. "You know what would be nice?"

_Sex?_

"What?"

"Heated wood floor boards. I hear they can do that now. Or- ooh, a sauna!"

Charlotte gave her a sideways hug. "Girl after my own heart!" She looked conspiritorily at Amelia, who moved in closer as Charlotte whispered. "Woulda, but not too sure how permanent this place is yet."

Amelia bit her lip and nodded silently, understanding.

"Hey, Char?" Cooper's voice carried over. "Where do I put this?"

He waved an indistinct box up in the kitchen area.

Charlotte turned to Amelia and smiled at her. "Excuse me," she nodded to and nudged the doctor in the direction of the couch. "Make yourself at home," she ordered. "Take your shoes off, throw things anywhere!" With an added hand flurish to emphasize the point, Charlotte headed off to the kitchen.

As she approached he asked, "Where do I put this?" His voice was loud.

She walked over to him, grabbing what she knew was an empty box from his hand, opening the refridgerator at the same time.

"What the hell?" She hissed.

Cooper opened a drawer at random.

"We haven't had a chance to...'discuss' anything."

"Nothing to discuss." She threw the empty box in the trash, then went back to the fridge.

"I told you, I'll take the lead. You just stay in the background. Trust me, you'll know when the time is right."

"Did you talk to Amelia about it?" He hissed this as he placed three plates loudly on the counter top.

"Amelia," she hissed, pulling out the pound cake she'd talked about- he'd thought she was speaking figuratively, but no apparently she'd fuly inteneded upon them having dessert and handing it up to Cooper. "Has no idea about it."

Cooper dropped down to floor level with her. "Are you kididng me?"

"No. But trust me, you just let me handle this. She will not object." And, she handed him the cream and berries, "even if it does take a turn for the worst- which is won't, we'll still have had a nice evening. Amelia's cool. I like her."

"Glad you two are getting along so well," he smiled and stood up with the dessert materials. Charlotte rose with him.

"You too full for dessert?" Charlotte let her voice carry to where Amelia, she was happy to see was lounged, sprawled out on the couch.

"You kept telling me not to get stufed," she reminded her.

"So you'd have room for dessert!"

"You said that too. I am close to full, not stuffed."

"So you do have room for dessert."

"You got it."

"And a few more glasses of wine?"

Amelia looked at her, cheeks red and laughed, "You bet!"

Charlotte smiled in return. "Just give us a minute and it'll be all set!" She chirped.

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

Charlotte smiled and chuckled to herself.

Cooper was going to make a comment, when Charlotte handed him a knife. "You cut the cake into slices, plate them and put some raspberrie on top. I'll make the whipped cream."

Though as she'd said that, she made no move to get the cream or a whisk.

"You guys want any help in there?"

"In a minute," Charlotte called back, "I want you to see this first."

Charlotte had taken a bottle of what looked to be red syrup off a shelf in the cupboard, opened it and carefully poured some into a spoon. Then, cupping one hand under the spoon, Charlotte headed over to Amelia.

Amelia sat up with interest seeing Charlotte approach with spoon in hand.

"Open up," she ordered. "Tell me what you think."

Charlotte popped the spoon in Amelia's open mouth, then in a moment carefully withdrew it.

She watched Amelia's face, as she held the contents in her mouth for a moment, considering carefully like a wine taster. Then her eyes widened and she stared at Charlotte in shock before finally swallowing.

Impulsively she grabbed Charlotte's hand. "What is this stuff?" She demanded.

"It's like maple syrup," she answered, "but with raspberries instead, and they might be drunk raspberries."

Amelia's mouth watered. "Yum!" She breathed.

Charlotte nodded. "I'd drink this stuff straight outta the bottle," she confessed.

"You use it like maple syrup, or-"

She shook her head. "Nooo."

"A little too dear for that?"

"I may be a doctor, but I don't just throw money around. This is the nectar of the God's."

"But I would drink it outta the bottle," she repeated.

Amelia laughed. "SO I see you don't stock it often."

"Nope."

"We're gonna put this on some pound cake," Charlotte explained like a baker explaining a recipe. "Was going to get strawberries, but the raspberries looked better." She stopped and looked at Amelia with concern. "You're not allergic, are you?"

"Considering you just fed me a raspberry concoction?" She grinned. "No. thankfully, I guess, since you didn't say what was in it beforehand."

Charlotte wanted to kick herself. She'd completely forgotten herself as a doctor.

Amelia must have seen the look that passed over her face, as she immediately said, "Don't worry about it! I was just joking."

Charlotte relaxed then. "It might be a bit too raspberry what with the raspberries and this sauce, but I think if it is we'll just add a little lemon juice and see what it does."

"Sounds good to me."

"And I think a dry white wine would be good, wouldn't you? To counter the sweetness?"

She lay back into the couch again. "Honey, I don't care. I'll take beer, vodka, schnapps, nyquil-"

Charlotte stopped her with a laugh. "I get the point." She smiled at her. She couldn't help it. Granted the idea had been a hot sex session, but Amelia was so much like her, she felt so comfortable around her. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have good girl friends. In truth she was so happy right now and relaxed, she could plop down next to Amelia and fall asleep, like a happy puppy dog. It was like being home. Cooper was okay, but girls needed other girls.

"Char! Whipped cream?" He held up the container and a whisk.

"Get three bowls!" She cried back, giddily. "We'll all make it."

Amelia squealed with laughter and shot up on her knees, holding her hands up. "Throw me a bowl, Cooper!"

"I am so game!" She grinned, wondering if she'd been drugged, then remembered oh yeah, this is what happy feels like.

Charlotte laughed till she choked at Amelia's over eager enthusiasm. Clearly the girl was feeling the same way Charlotte was. Sooo happy to have friends.

_I am so getting laid tonight_, she smiled, watching a bowl then a whisk come sailing over to Amelia. She caught them, perfectly.

"Oh what the hell?" Might as well get in on the infectious fun. "Toss me the cream!" Charlotte was horrible at football, or any sport. Hopefully this doesn't end up on the floor, she thought as the cardboard carton came sailing over to her.

Okay, so I was a little hungry when I wrote this. Can you tell? ;P I'm sorry. It wasn't going to go on like this, but I guess my tummy got the better of me. But tell me you're not hungry right now. You are, aren't you? I knew it! PLUS, you're gonna want a full chapter of what's coming up, so really I did you a favor.

I see a bajillion of you reading, swallow your pride- there's no shame here. Review. You can review annon you know. ;P For you shy gals out there.


	5. Chapter 5

She tried to stop staring at Charlotte.

The dessert was as good as she'd said it would be. Cooper'd passed on the raspberry syrup cocktail, which meant more for them.

And as they were eating and talking, Cooper'd asked her, "So you cut any kid's heads open before?"

"Yep," she'd told him.

"How'd that go?"

"Awesomely."

She was good at what she did and not shy about it.

The strange thing was that there were no awkward silences. She'd expected that. If not from Charlotte, who she'd learned more about that evening than she knew about anyone, than from Cooper. But no. She sensed he was a little shy around her, Charlotte'd already told her he was a bit socially awkward,especially when it came to girls. She made an effort to make him feel comfortable and included. He was cute. He made a perfect pediatrician. He and Charlotte could not be more different, yet they made an adorable couple.

But what was stranger? Through it all, all the laughter and questions and answers and stories- she kept staring at Charlotte King. Each time she looked at her she wondered if Charlotte'd put something in her drink. Every time she looked at her all she could think about was that she wanted her. Hell at that moment she wanted to just jump across the table and...do something to her.

She was hot for guys, but Charlotte? She just made her hot. For Charlotte. And that just reminded her how much she wanted to fuck. And with Cooper right there? Oh god, did they know how much they were torturing her with this damn chit chat?

And was it her imagination, or was Charlotte smiling at her more as the meal went on? And not just smiling, there seemed to be something...wanton about it. Like she was thinking the exact same thing, but that was insane.

She swallowed. Then swallowed again and looked away.

Charlotte smirked, then glanced at Cooper. "Clear the plates, Coop."

Impulsively, she grabbed Amelia by the wrist and pulled her back over to the couch.

As she let her body drop down on the couch, Amelia pointed to the bit of whipped cream that had hit the coffee table, which might have happened after they'd started flicking the stuff at each other. "Is that going to ruin that?"

They'd wiped the furniture off, laughing the whole while, but a mark still remained on the coffee table.

"It's his furniture, bachelor quality," she elaborated as if that should explain all." In a lower still voice she added, "it doesn't really matter."

Amelia smiled. "Oh, okay."

Charlotte stared at her, then put a hand in the center of her chest, over her sternum. "Honey I could take your pulse from across the room, and your muscles are tense- even by my standards. Sweetie, relax."

The company gave a forced laugh. "Easier said than done," she muttered.

"Oh, don't worry," she corrected, "we'll get it done."

The way Charlotte said that, it was...arousing. As if she weren't talking about, well, as if she were talking about sex, and getting off.

"Cooper!" She barked, "Get me Amelia's wine glass- and mine," she added belatedly. They appeared so fast it was like Cooper was reading her mind.

"Drink," she handed Amelia her glass as she took another sip of her own.

"I don' t know if drinking more is a good idea right now," she looked into Charlotte's laughing eyes but could see the woman was not taking no for an answer. "Might do something I'll regret."

Charlotte shook her head. "Won't regret it," her voice rang from inside the glass. The words were long, drawn out and Southern sounding. The words seemed to purr.

Amelia shrugged and took a long sip.

As soon as she'd put her glass down on the coffee table, Charlotte pounced- literally. In one move she had Amelia against the back of the couch, her hand behind her head, supporting it, her mouth on hers, and her body plastered above it. The plan was to kiss Amelia until her muscles relaxed.

Amelia sputtered and tried to object. Charlotte didn't give her much chance too.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte's mouth covered hers. When she stopped for breathe Amelia continued.

"I'm not a lesbian!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head, indicating that this hardly mattered, and kissed her long and hard, opening Amelia's lips with her own, running the tip of her tongue over Amelia's own- and instantly fell the mass of muscle beneath her that was Amelia, relax.

"This isn't fair," she gasped. "I'd screw-"

"Anything right now. Yes, I know." Charlotte's voice had turned low and husky.

"You don't- this isn't- I wasn't imaginining?"

Charlotte just smiled and dove in for another kiss, feeling Amelia's arosal loud and clear in the involuntary motions of her body, but she could tell Amelia was still fighting this. Quickly she ran an expert thumb over Amelia's encased nipple. She felt the girl's leg muscles tense as if ready to flex her hips up, as she stiffled a groan.

"Oh no, no," she hissed. "If you like it, I wanna know it."

"To put it plainly, I wanna get you off."

Amelia just stared at her breathing through her mouth, which was open in shock, and longing. She swallowed again. Charlotte laughed, and draped her body over Amelia's again.

"Oh God," she groaned. "Are you serious?" She panted. She wanted her to be serious, wanted this to be real.

Charlotte licked her lips. "Dead serious."

Amelia gasped with relief, not caring about anything but now, and with a slight wimper of desire pulled Charlotte close again, but in seconds was jerking her top off.

Charlotte knew what she wanted, and knew that what she was going to do next to Amelia would feel better emotionally if she were in a better position. So, kissing her, staring at her in her bra, Charlotte scooted back on the couch, pulling Amelia over with her, till she was on top of her.

Cooper watched from the kitchen, frozen hearing the moans, groans and gasps coming from the couch. He stared mouth open as Amelia's shirt went flying, then as Charlotte and Amelia tumbled together to the other side of the couch. This was almost too good to be believed. He wanted to move closer, but he was still too shocked, afraid that if he moved he'd break the spell somehow and wake up.

In this position it was much easier not to mention sexier to remove Amelia's bra. Once done, she grabbed the nearest exposed breast and got to work.

A shriek of excstasy for her efforts made her chuckle. She released Amelia's nipple when the girl's hand clamped over her head.

"Hot damn!" She screamed. "Holy mother of God you do good work! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Charlotte grinned. "Thank you very much."

"Oh," she gasped, "they need to pay you more. They really need to pay you more!"

Her eyes were glassy and shse shuddered involuntarily. Charlotte, without a word of warning, flipped Amelia over so that she was on top. Breathing hard, just as turned on as Amelia, she made quick work of shoving up Amelia's skirt.

"Oh forget that!" Amelia stopped her, lifting her hips so the skirt and her underware could be removed entirely.

Oh my god. They are not going to believe this. I can't even believe this! He watched alternately gaping and swallowing as he watched Amelia's bra leap from the couch to the floor, then her skirt and her thong go flying.

I need to get over there. I really need to get over there.

"Cooper!"

He jumped.

"Move the coffee table outta the way! Last thing we need is either one of us to get knocked unconcious hitting our heads or somethin'!"

Giddy, he ran over and did as told. Then sheepishly realized he was just standing there, like a horny idiot.

"Um, Char?" He whispered the words, knowing she'd hear him even over Amelia's screams.

"Sit down," her voice was taught and breathless, pretty much the same way she'd tell him to change positions when they were getting it on. Hot!

He did.

"You don't care, do you?" Her question to Amelia.

Charlotte was currently kissing her, massaging a breast with one hand, and massaging her clit with the other.

"Don't stop!" She screamed. "I don't give a shit," she gasped, "just don't stop!"

She grinned at Cooper just as Amelia screamed again, and again, and again. With a jerk of her hips, she finished and lay still panting and groaning.

Happy with herself, she settled down on top of Amelia, waiting for her to recover.

When Amelia finally opened her eyes, Charlotte smiled at her again. "Good?" She asked.

Amelia took a still shaky breath, looking at her with eyes that looked both high and drunk. A smile was her only answer.

Charlotte licked her lips. "IS there anything else you want?"

Amelia looked at her, still out of it from the mind-blowing orgasm Charlotte King had given her.

She swallowed and noticed Charlotte was still fully clothed. More specifically, she stared at Charlotte's breasts, which hovered extremely close to her face. She wondered if it was wrong to ask. Then again, she would be returning the favor.

"Well?" Charlotte asked.

She'd been staring at her breasts all through dessert. Maybe Charlotte hadn't noticed, but at that moment Amelia was beginning to hope that she had.

All right reviews and those of you who are playing chicken- review! Do we still like? I wanna get the next chapter out soon- before Thursday. And maybe more after just because I'm gonna need some happy and happy Charlotte.


	6. Chapter 6

If you're wondering why it's been so long it's because I thought I'd already uploaded this chapter. Well sure enough not only did I learn that this hadn't happened, BUT that my original version of this chapter (which was smoking steaming HOT by the way) got deleted! :( So, I tried, but I just didn't have the heart for it. It was dissapointing, the loss of an awesome chapter. But I figured you lovely dear readers have been so patient I needed to give you something, even if it's not quite up to my standards. So, forgive me ahead of time. Here ya go:

Amelia swallowed.

Charlotte had said anything. And with the drunken look she'd given her, no mind she must be looking at her the same way, Amelia decided to go for what she wanted.

She reached up and cupped both of Charlotte King's breasts in her hands. Each of Charlotte's breasts easily filled her cupped hands, fitting perfectly. Warm and supple and

Amelia groaned, surprised at how turned on this made her.

"I'm not a lesbian," she began

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she demanded, not wanting Amelia to stop. "What does it matter?" She asked. "As long as it feels good," she finished. And you better not stop, she thought.

Amelia squeezed, feeling the ampleness that she admittedly was jealous of and had wanted all her life.

Charlotte let out a long moan of desire, her eyes closed, as if to hold in the pleasure she was feeling. Amelia smiled at the response she was able to illicite. At least now she knew what it felt like to have boobs- even if they were someone else's.

The thought made her chuckle.

Charlotte groaned loudly as Amelia's thumbs pressed down firmly over her bra, massaging the flesh beneath them with her thumbs in slow,arousing as hell, circles.

From there it was a matter of seconds before her blouse and her bra went flying off.

Cooper stared, his mouth watering. He waned them both- now. He knew what Charlotte wanted, what would happen next, and the fact that he'd get to watch? Nice. Very nice. He swallowed again, hoping they couldn't hear how heavily he was breathing.

Charlotte bit her lip and smiled playfully at Amelia. With a sigh of contentment, she maneuvered them so that Amelia was on top of her once again. Then she put one hand behind Amelia's head, while the other cupped her own breast.

She'd positioned Amelia on top at the start of their foreplay, as having a smaller rack, the position wouldn't diminish it. However, as Charlotte's rack was quite ample enough, Charlotte could lie on her back, and not worry about her breasts disappearing. She was being sensitive to Amelia's feelings, knowing there wasn't a woman on the planet who felt comfortable with her body. She didn't want the other woman to feel lacking, least of all now.

Charlotte moaned and smiled lightly as Amelia's mouth latched onto her. Loving what was going to happen next.

Now with one hand to Amelia's bare back and the other to the back of her head, Charlotte gently stroked Amelia's hair, letting her know how much she liked what the brain surgeon was doing to her.

"Just keep that up," she purred, "just like that," she breathed. "Don't stop." She didn't want Amelia to try anything overt to arouse her. Just wanted her to keep up the slow strong pulling with her mouth. Just like that, just until-

Then she remembered Cooper. Crap.

Without moving her head she glanced over at him. She laughed inwardly. He was nearly drooling on the carpet.

Better snap him outta this quick, she realized.

"If you want in on this," she muttered, "better clear all that space. And bring everything in from the bedroom. We are not gonna wanna move. And get all the extra blankets, and something to cover us up for now, we do not want to be cold."

He nodded dumbly. Then realized if he covered them up he wouldn't have as amazing of a view as he did right now. He'd have to think of a way to get around that request.

Cooper!" She snapped. " Move! You break what I have going on here, and I will kill you!"

He snapped out of it, and reluctantly moved away, turning his head so he could watch the two as long as possible.

When he came back seconds later, dumping the bedding on the floor, Charlotte was still stroking the back of Amelia's head, encouraging her.

Eyes still trained on the two as he moved the coffee table further over when he saw Charlotte grip into Amelia's hair, hard, and freeze all other motion. He froze, watching. Knowing exactly what was going to happen next. He sat down on the floor and swallowed again. _Hot_.

Charlotte moaned loudly then gasped.

"Oh god, oh god," she groaned. She held Amelia tightly against her then screamed before calling out Cooper's name.

This made Cooper smirk with pride.

Amelia's head lifted and she stared at Charlotte in shock. She swallowed again, licked her lips, and stared at Charlotte.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed.

"That," Charlotte smiled, too happy to give a smart answer, "was what happens when you're an awesome sexologist."

"But you," she breathed.

"Yup," she smiled again, then sighed grateful for the release. "Thank you," she hissed.

Amelia was still trying to wrap her head around what had just occurred. "You-" she began, but didn't know what else to say.

Charlotte finished the sentence for her.

"Lactated," she answered.

"Yeah, but how can-"

"Training," she answered matter of factly. " And the knowledge that the let down reflex can be one hell of an orgasm if you work it right." Charlotte bit her lip and smiled eyes closed. "God it's good," she hissed.

Amelia stared at charlotte sprawled out on the couch- and her breasts.

"Holy shit," she shook her head in amazement. "Holy shit," she repeated. " She realized she was breathing through her mouth now, but didn't care. "You're hot," she breathed.

"No joke, whatever they are paying you at that practice, they need to pay you more. They really need to pay you more!"

Charlotte just laughed, then gave a sly smile. "We can finish this up later," she glanced down at her chest. When she looked at Amelia again however, she was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

Cooper gaped and without thinking immediately spat out in dispute, "My turn!"

He sounded like a five year old claiming a toy or the rights to a game, but he didn't care. We were talking about Charlotte King and Amelia Shepard in his home, after all. It was definitely his turn.

In response both Charlotte and Amelia laughed loud. Not in a 'you don't have a chance' or a malicious way, simply in a way that said that Cooper's assertion was hilarious. And it was.

"Cooper!" Charlotte exclaimed in disaproval, about to add, "Amelia's company," right as Amelia spoke up cutting her off.

"You're right," she smiled. "I've had my turn, Charlotte's had hers," she began, refering to who'd had orgasms so far and trying like hell to sound diplomatic and calm, two things she was not feeling because she wanted another turn now. Right now.

"How about we split the difference?" She smiled at Cooper again, but this time it was much more with her eyes.

Cooper swallowed. This was what he wanted, was what every man wanted, but it was too good to be true. Was Amelia saying-

"I need to be screwed, Cooper. So you get on top o' me, and we'll both have a turn."

He swallowed again. Holy shit.

He glanced at Charlotte. He didn't want her to think that he wanted Amelia, Charlotte would claw his eyes out if she caught him so much as looking at another woman. But here was Amelia, gorgeous, hot in a naughty way Amelia, lying buck naked on his couch.

As if reading his mind, Charlotte smiled at him in a pitying way. Then she rose up from the couch, both breasts fully exposed, and very full, stood next to him and whispered,

"She has a point. And she is company."

He was breathing through his mouth now, and when he wasn't his mouth was only closed to swallowe the saliva gathering there, as one salvating over a delicious meal that could only be seen or smelled.

"You seriously don't...?," he began in a whisper.

"If I minded," she finished for him in a low tone, "do you think I would have invited her over, let alone got her naked in our home?" She raised an eyebrow.

Cooper swallowed again.

"Don't you want to?" She asked, point-blank.

"Yeah," he replied dumbly. "But-"

Charlotte shook her head. "No buts. No jugements. We are all going to have fun tonight."

"And," Amelia broke in, "you'd be doing me a favor, Cooper. Seriously. I really, really, really need to get laid." She made a sad face. "My other option at the moment is to become a hooker, and that doesn't look good on my record."

For added faux drama, she pouted her lip. "Come on, Coop, be a pal. I'm hot, I'm awesome, and I am telling you you can take me right here and now- and Charlotte can watch-"

"Or help," she cut in.

Amelia made a laughing sound deep in her throat. "Please," she agreed turned on by the idea.

When Cooper hesistated, first afraid of breaking the dream, second afraid this was some crazy test of Charlotte's and if he actually laid one hand on Amelia-

Naked, Amelia stood in front of him. Before he had time to think further, she'd grabbed the back of his slightly curly head, pulled him to her and kissed him hard, for much the same reason Charlotte had initiated her with a kiss.

She moved closer and pulled him to her, knowing he could feel her naked curves through his dress shirt and slacks. She moaned lightly. "Come on Dr. Freedman," she breathed, "just one round." She bit her lip and stared into his eyes.

He groaned back, then pulled her to him hard, kissing her hard running a hand up her naked back while she ran both her hands down his, intent on starting to get his pants off.

Charlotte was right there with her. Amelia felt her hand come around Cooper from behind, starting to unbutton his shirt. Breathing heavily, both nervous and excited, Amelia worked on getting him out of his pants.

When her hands came to his already hot and ready package, she wrapped a hand around it. Immediately her eyes widened. Charlotte looked at her and grinned then chuckled. Amelia leaned closer to Charlotte and hissed, "You said Sheldon was-"

"I did," she admitted.

"But you didn't say Cooper was-"

"Larger?" She bit her lip. "A girl like to keep some cards close to her chest."

At the thought of Cooper's fullness, which admittedly mattered more than Sheldon's length, Amelia groaned.

"Coop," she breathed and slid his boxers down. She could feel her breasts throbbing in arosal. She might not be able to lactate like Charlotte King, but she didn't care. She was going to get laid.

"How do you want it?" Charlotte's question.

Amelia's eyes were half closed and she was breathing heavily. She only shook her head in response to say that it didn't matter.

"Want me from the back?" Cooper's question was gentle, caring. Or he was just afraid Charlotte wouldn't want him looking at her full on during sex.

"I don't care!" Amelia shot the words out with more venom than intended. But to get things rolling finally she grabbed his junk and led him to the couch. As big as he was, she wanted to guide him in and see where things went from there.

"Wait!"

Charlotte's yell both made them jump.

She whispered something in Cooper's ear. Amelia couldn't hear what the Chief of Staff had said, but whatever it had been, it made Cooper grin like it was Christmas.

"Cooper has a trick he wants to show you," Charlotte cooed the words, leading her new friend to the couch. "You'll love it, trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

is freaking out. If it turns out it's issues have deleted or messed up this chap, don't fret. I shall fix it.

Amelia shrieked, grabbed the top of Cooper's head and sat bolt upright- after jerking her hips up to meet him, involuntarily of course.

She gasped, unable to speak, simply looking at Cooper in disbelief. She sighed then looked at him with her mouth open, hungrily.

"Oh my god," she groaned. Oh my god." She kept shaking her head.

What?

Oh my god," she repeatedly.

"What?" Both he and Charlotte echoed.

She looked to Charlotte, as if Cooper weren't even in the room.

"He's-," she stopped then tried again, "I've never had anyone eat me out like that! Holy Mother of Sex, that was good!"

Charlotte chuckled. "Yup," she grinned.

Amelia worked on catching her breathing, then grabbing Cooper by an entirely different part of his anatomy, led him to the floor, where she lay on her back.

"I liked that," she smiled at him, "but," she gave him a slight squeeze, "I like this," she murmered, "even better."

Cooper smiled. "I like that you like that even better."

She bit her lower lip, eyes half lidded with a groan of arosal added, "Cooper," she gasped, "get in me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Condom, Cooper," Charlotte's voice came through the dark and an unwrapped condom appeared. Not because she thought he could catch anything from Amelia, it was to make her more comfortable. She didn't want Amelia to have to ask.

Charlotte had turned the lights off moments earlier, to give Amelia a sense of privacy. Cooper had made a sad pouting face when it happened, and she'd laughed at him, before re-directing his attention back to a hot n' hollering Amelia Shepard, legs sprawled on the couch.

Cooper's momentary task done, Amelia slowly slid Cooper into her, as she lay on the floor, eyes still half closed. Charlotte couldn't help but smile. She knew this was going to be hot. And when it came to really hot sex, possession wasn't a question. She could share.

"This is going to be really good," Amelia whispered.

Charlotte looked down at her, and saw Amelia's eyes were open, looking up at her. She nodded.

Hearing Amelia groan in pleasure and Cooper mutter something to her, Charlotte realized that for the moment, she had no idea what to do.

Damn it, she cursed, why didn't I think this far ahead? She'd only been focused on getting Amelia naked, nothing past that, figuring that everything would happen natrually after that.

And, she supposed it was, for Cooper and Amelia.

What about me? No wonder chicks don't dig three-somes. She was going to get really horny just watching Coop and Amelia screw. Damn it.

She felt a hand on her wrist. Looking over Amelia was smirking and clearly laughing at her with her eyes.

"What?" She hissed, defensive that she was being seen indescisive.

Amelia tugged at her wrist, then looked at her in a way that was blatantly suggestive. When Charlotte edged nearer Amelia whispered, "You've never done this before, have you?"

Charlotte's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. Amelia had?

Amelia opened her mouth to speak again, then as Charlotte felt her dig her nails into her wrist Amelia closed her eyes in ecstasy and cried out loudly as Cooper went into her again.

Oh my god," she breathed, "you are so fucking lucky!"

She cried out again as as Cooper pulled back added, "Oh god! Oh god, Cooper! Oh fuck, you are good!" Each word was punctuated as if a sentence in itself.

Charlotte choked with laughter at the look on Cooper's face. "I swear to god he's blushing," she squealed.

A smile brushed Amelia's lips before she bite her lips then let out a loud grunt. Gasping she pushed up to Cooper, adjusting her position as she did so.

Her dark eyes were large as they met Cooper's. She looked him dead on and demanded, "Harder. Faster."

Cooper tried and failed to keep a smile in check. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, but for some reason it seemed appropriate. Since Charlotte'd turned the lights off, the place felt like a library. Albeit a hot one, where you were allowed to fuck people.

Amelia was gasping for breath, and it was obvious, as she'd said, that she wanted more. She managed to snort with laughter.

"Well aren't we conceited!" She laughed again, but not for long since she was winded.

"You won't hurt me," she breathed. "Just give me more, now."

"Hold on," he whispered in return, grabbing her and adjusting her to be able to do as requested. She was hot.

Charlotte was hot, but Amelia...she was hot hot. Hot. Rocker chick hot. Naughty bad girl hot. Dirty fantasty hot. She was hot in ways that Charlotte just wasn't. Char was hot in unexpected ways. So far, Amelia had proven to be just as hot, and as good, as Cooper'd expected. She was definitely living up to his expectations.

He must have blinked, or maybe blacked out, as the next thing he knew Amelia was kneeling on the floor, engaged in discussion with Charlotte over positioning.

"You know it would be easier if-"

"Maybe on the couch?-"

"If your couch was bigger-"

"Maybe we should just use the bed like normal three-somes."

"I don't really feel like getting up, do you?"

"Not really."

"It's settled then. Cooper, (they finally looked at him) you just figure something out."

"We don't care how you do it, just do it. Like Cirque de Soilel or whatever."

"Right. What she said."

The two women giggled evily, intent on pleasing themselves and each other, and if Cooper could figure a way to work himself in, literally, between them, all the better. Not even waiting for a response, Charlotte and Amelia were on top of each other making out and grinding hard. Ameilia kept grabbing Charlotte by her hair, and bringing her down to kiss her, or just pulling on her hair for the hell of it. Amelia likes Charlotte a lot, Cooper decided.

Cooper laughed shaking his head at their insanity. "Would you like me to get you some french fries, too? Or I could just leave if I'm not needed."

Amelia's eyes glistened. "Do you have some?"

Charlotte laughed, knowing Cooper's point, knowing that Amelia did aswell, yet was still dead serious about the fries.

"No," Cooper dead-panned.

Amelia sighed. Cooper decided to make the decision of positioning for them. He descended and began kissing Amelia. Charlotte made a disapproving noise, but made quick work with her hands on his dick, as he wasn't using that at the moment.

Unaware of this, Amelia only focused on Cooper's mouth over hers, his body over hers. She groaned, opening her mouth, willingly going along, wrapping an arm around his upper body, and a leg around his lower. Charlotte began kissing, licking and biting every bit of exposed skin that wasn't touching Cooper. She smiled when she saw goosebumps rise on Amelia's skin because of it.

In a moment, Amelia straddled Cooper.

Charlotte shook her head, disapproving.

"No, from behind," she insisted. "Reverse cow-girl."

"Are you the one being screwed?" Amelia countered.

"Wish I was," she answered.

"I vote for reverse," Cooper offered.

"Woah, wait. No one gets to vote here! This is not democratic sex!"

"And," she looked at Charlotte, "no freaking critiques!"

"It was just a suggestion," she answered softly, hands up in innocence as Cooper said

"Actually, I do think I should get a vote, or a say."

Knowing that she could actually say this and not worry about offending or, more importantly, losing her free- pass at fucking she said,

"You guys are assholes, you know that?"

Instantly Charlotte answered, "That is not a sexual position that is going to be happening." She shook her head to emphasize the point.

Amelia could only laugh at Charlotte's response.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor," she smiled knowingly.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine." She lifted herself up and positioned herself so that she was facing away from Cooper, holding onto his knees for support.

Amelia changed her mind as Cooper performed as asked, slamming into her fast and hard, making her screech, yell and gasp, holding onto him to keep from falling over. Finally, past her limit she begged,

"Finish," she gasped.

Obviously just as ready, Cooper ordered, "On your knees."

Amelia felt good that his voice sounded just as winded.

She rose so that she could get on all fours, knowing that's what he'd meant. She groaned when Cooper's hands grabbed her hips, her ass, positioning her. Made her wish she'd chosen this position from the start.

She'd come twice in 'reverse', as Charlotte had hinted it definitely was good, but she loved being controlled by hands that pushed and pulled her, almost forcing an orgasm out of her as Cooper slammed into her.

She even love yelling in pain as Cooper slapped her ass, hard.

"Ooh, give it to me! Give it to me Daddy," she groaned.

Cooper groaned in return, throbbing, aching for release. Charlotte called him Daddy too. He liked that. But the way Amelia said it just made it sound even hotter.

She liked the smack of his body against hers, as he rode her hard and fast,only intent on his own climax.

A scream and a grunt as she bore down with her muscles issued a wave of wet over Cooper as he finished as well.

"Oh!" Ungraceful and not caring, Amelia crumpled to the floor. Thankfully for Cooper, it was just after he'd pulled out of her.

As she lay there, belatedly realizing her head was resting on a pillow, the rest of her on a comforter, not the carpeted floor. Those had not been there before, she knew. But decided it didn't matter now, as much as sleep did. She felt as relaxed as a napping cat.

She was just beginning to doze off she realized she wasn't in her own place. She had to go home, back to Addison's. Etiquette dictated that now having her needs met, she should gracefully leave, or at the latest make way first thing in the morning. She sighed a pouting unhappy sigh. She didn't want to go anywhere. Cooper was- oh my god. She never wanted to leave.

As if freakishly reading her mind, Charlotte King announced, "You're staying the night. Hell, you're staying the weekend."

A grin spread across her face. She found the energy to lift her head and look up at Charlotte to answer saucily,

"That's good," she replied, "cuz when I get up, I'm gonna change the game a bit. We're gonna play by my rules."

Charlotte's eyebrows raised and she looked giddly at Cooper. If it was one thing the two of them loved, it was playing- in the bedroom. And the way Amelia Shepard said that turned her on.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a combination of me feeling bad that I haven't given you all a chapter in a while, and stopping short because it's already 6 pages long. I know you're gonna hate where I end this chapter! And I apologize, I really do. But I promise to make it up to you on the next chapter. The details are scant because I just typed this in about ten minutes. I wanted to give you something instead of nothing.I think you'll agree this is better than nothing- as long as I provide the next chapter quickly! ;) Also I really didn't proof read either, so have fun finding ginormous mistakes. :P Enjoy ya'selves!

Amelia was smiling a self satisfied, Cheshire-cat like smile.

Charlotte blinked, taking in the extremely relaxed feeling of her muscles and let out a contented moan. Unlike Cooper, she was never disoriented when she woke up. All the better for her that she remembered in warm detail all the goings on of that night. And how she'd told Amelia the girl'd be spending the whole damn weekend.

And the way she was wantonly staring at her, Charlotte bit her lips and felt the muscles between her thighs twitch in aching desire, she knew she wanted more info on what Amelia'd promised before drifting off to sleep.

"We're gonna play by my rules."

Charlotte swallowed at the thought, not realizing she was looking at young Amelia in the same turned on way that Amelia was looking at her.

"You ready for more?"

The younger doctor's question.

After Amelia had been fucked to sleep (poor thing, god only knew how long it'd been since she'd been fucked. Too damn long in Charlotte's opinion), Charlotte and Cooper had moved to the bedroom, more for noise control than for privacy. Amelia needed her rest. And after what Charlotte had just allowed Cooper to take part in and witness, Charlotte knew he wanted to screw her brains out with gratitude. Muffling their screams and shouts each time they came for each other, they both managed to get satisfied without waking little Amelia.

Charlotte's vagina tightened again, she swallowed and moaned aloud. "Mmm," she smiled up at Amelia, "yeees."

Amelia's eyebrows raised suggestively and she grinned showing her teeth.

"Good, me too."

Charlotte started to grab for her robe for warmth, realizing she'd been sleeping in the nude and was now cold. She began to get up, and as ready for sex as she was, she was also hungry. Her next move was to head for the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," she announced.

Amelia grinned, "Me too."

The way she said it made Charlotte stop in place and look back at her. The way Amelia Shepherd was looking at her made her stifle a moan.

Before Charlotte could take another step, Amelia grabbed her by the wrist, leading her out into the living room. Charlotte was reminded again that Amelia had implied her taking control on the next round. She knew the next round was now. And that as much as Amelia wanted to be the boss this time around, it was clear she was flexible on things. She wasn't likely to bark orders the way Charlotte did, but when she wanted to be obeyed, there was no room for objection.

"Can you wait a bit?" She asked.

"Not long," she offered. "I know you need to eat, but," she paused, "if you eat now, you might regret it. Like eating before going running or something."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't object, much. "Better not be too long," she warned.

Amelia flashed a playful grin in answer, then raced off to the bedroom like a child running to the playground at recess.

Just as Charlotte was wondering what the woman was up to, she heard a sharp thud and the groan of boxsprings.

Did Amelia just jump on the bed?

"Wake up!"

Charlotte heard Amelia's voice ring out with childlike insistence, a springing sound and the unmistakable sound of boxsprings again. "Wake up!" The springing sound repeated itself over and over.

Charlotte laughed out loud. It could only mean that Amelia was jumping on the bed like it was a trampoline. She seemed to jump more eagerly as time went on. Then she heard Cooper groggily mutter something she couldn't make out, then the sound of a shout and something heavy hitting the floor. She clearly heard Cooper groan then couldn't help laughing again, quietly, as he shouted, "Damn it, Amelia!"

She snorted. Amelia must have bounced Cooper right out of their bed. She laughed again, not sorry in the least, unless you counted not being able to witness the fall in person.

Amelia came racing out of the room, dragging Cooper behind her. Sure enough, Cooper was holding his head in his hand.

Charlotte bit her lip, but still shook with suppressed laughter. Cooper glared at her.

"Well good morning to you, too," she answered.

She and Amelia caught gazes and both cracked up.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Cooper grunted, pouting full on, rubbing the side of his head.

"I probably have a concusion."

Christ Almighty," Charlotte spat out, "it's two feet to the floor!"

Amelia immediately perked up.

"Hey, if you have a brain injury, I'll be happy to crack your skull open right here, if you want. I could do that," she insisted. "I could totally perform brain surgery on you right here," she promised.

Cooper rubbed his eyes, then inhaled deeply. "She's this awake without coffee?" He groaned, and sat down on the couch, only belatedly realizing it was missing most of it's cushions to accommodate their love-fest the night before.

Without missing a beat, Charlotte sat down next to him, fully turned on, eyes still locked on Amelia as she answered her, "I can think of some other things he'd rather you do to his head."

At that she watched Amelia close her eyes, give an imperceptible groan, as if replaying all the amazing sex her man had given her.

"Remember last night when I said we're gonna play by my rules next time?"

Charlotte smiled. Cooper, still sulking, just rubbed his head.

"It's time to play."

Charlotte grinned, arching her back in longing.

"I'm hungry," Cooper whined.

Charlotte smacked him. "I wanna hear what she's talkin' about." She scolded.

Amelia looked at Charlotte and her eyelids immediately lowered, she didn't bother stifling a groan of desire. She swallowed and motioned with a finger for Charlotte to come over to where she was standing.

That done, Amelia ordered, "Lay down."

Once on the floor, Amelia wasted no time kneeling down over Charlotte, and gently undoing her satin robe. Fully naked beneath it, her breasts rose in round peaks towards Amelia.

Charlotte glanced over to the couch. Cooper wasn't pouting over a minor head contusion anymore, she smiled. As she glanced over at him, being naked himself, something she was sure he hadn't even realized till now, she watched his cock go full mast. She smiled and moaned, her hips thrusting off the floor. She'd never seen him go from flacid to hard so blatently before. He was almost always hard by the time she got him stripped.

Amelia straddled the place between Charlotte's thighs and lay flat against her, her head resting below Charlotte's ribcage, and she could feel her own nipples pressed against Dr. King's lower abdomen.

Charlotte let out a laugh. Amelia quickly jerked her head up puzzled.

"What?" The tone was gruff.

"I was just picturing you bouncing buck-naked on our bed." She laughed hysterically again at the thought.

Amelia just pursed her lips, an eyebrow raised in disapproval. "Something I guess you weren't doin' last night, huh?"

Cooper laughed this time.

"Can we get down to it, already?"

"I've been waitin'," Charlotte countered. "Already told ya I'm hungry."

Without lifting her head from Charlotte's chest, she managed to make eye contact with Charlotte. "I told you, me too," she answered.

Charlotte's eyes widened with understanding and arosal.

Amelia gulped, already way too damn turned on.

"Cooper," the word was supposed to come out like an order, but came out like a husky pant instead.

Not needing further instruction, Cooper walked over to where the women were sprawled.

Wordlessly, Amelia ground her clit on top of Charlotte's, pushing her hips down firmly.

Charlotte let out a loud groan and bucked back, hard.

"That's better." Amelia's voice was low and sexy. Charlotte liked it.

Amelia then reached out a hand to gently stroke over Charlotte's right breast. As she'd hoped, it looked and felt a lot fuller than it had when she'd last touched it.

Charlotte loved that.

"I hoped you'd be ready by now," she muttered.

Charlotte said nothing, simply closing her eyes at the excstacy that was filling her.

Amelia could hear Cooper breathing behind her.

"I hope you're thinking what I hope you're thinking," he breathed.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off Charlotte's full breasts.

Recovered slightly, Charlotte asked, "What, were you spying on us in bed last night?"

"No," she answered not bothered in the least, "but now I'm kind of wishing I had."

"Me, too," Cooper grinned. He knew what he and Char'd done last night. It had gone something like this.

"I'm gonna start eating you," she smiled at Charlotte, "because I think it is hotter than hell that you can make milk, and your breasts feel amazing," she added. Amelia moaned at the erotic thought of it and continued, "and when I tell you, you can start fucking her."

She didn't have to look at him, for Cooper to know she was referring to him.

Cooper was throbbing, and hoping he didn't have to wait long.

This was what he had always wished were possible. He'd said it many, many times over, when he was latched onto Charlotte's breasts, sucking hard, while she screamed in climax. She'd said it too, when writhing in ecstasy, she'd begged him to fuck her hard, to take the edge of her orgams, or give her throbbing vagina something to grab onto, which was what it was begging for.

Unfortunately neither one of them had been able to figure out a way to screw and breastfeed at the same time. Like cookies and ice cream, both were good, but they knew both together would be even better. Sadly, they'd had to accept that it was impossible. He couldn't bring her to orgasm from lactating without having his mouth latched onto her, and he couldn't fuck her during, unless he let go of her breast. It was a really annoying dilemna.

Until now.

If Amelia were willing to latch onto Charlotte's breasts and make her lactate, then Cooper could finally go into her and find out just exactly how good it felt for her to breastfeed. The way he'd felt her stomach clenching as he ate, or rather, drank her, he knew it had to be damn good. The only time he'd been able to make her uterus clench like that was after a powerful orgasm.

Which meant if he'd be able to be inside of her while someone was latched onto her breasts making her cum, Cooper would probably get the orgasm of his life. Not to mention how hot it would be to watch someone nursing from Charlotte's ever ready breasts.

"This is going to be really good," he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

I have a confession to make. I lost the hotness in this chapter. It just...it up and left. Just ditched me. I mean, it left like I dunno something that leaves something quickly. I mean it really left. But that might be my fault. I started writing something because I thought it was funny. As I was writing it I thought, wait, what if I can't make it hot after this, because this is sucking the hotness right out of the story? What if I can't turn it back to hot? What if I lose my "hot writingness"? Then I thought, nah, it won't leave. The hot'll still be there. So I kept writing my funny little side story. And then realized- oh shit. The hot is gone. It's all gone. There's a reason it's been so long since giving you guys the rest of the threesome story. Because the hot up and left me. So, here's something, plus a treat at the end (what I wrote when I had writer's block. You can see in the story where the writer's block popped up, because I left it in the story!lol)

Her mouth was actually watering, and other parts of her...were behaving similarly. In truth she was so turned on by the prospect of being able to run her hands, her mouth, her tongue over Charlotte's breasts at will, for what she hoped would be a good long time, that she could scarely stand it. She'd been wanting this for hours. Too damn many hours.

looking at Charlotte King sprawled out on the floor beneath her, she suddenly felt her breathing go shallow, her heart rate jumping. So she closed her eyes and tried to breathe. But all that went through her mind was Charlotte, and her sickening hotness. And how she'd never have thought this way 24 hours ago, but now? It was all she could think about. And she didn't want to stop. She was so turned on she couldn't move. She thought she might pass out.

She bit her lips involuntarily, and swallowed. Just as she was noticing that she'd made a sign that could be noticed as arosal, she shuddered involuntarily and groaned.

When she recovered and opened her eyes Charlotte was looking back at her with respect.

"Spontaneous orgasm," she nodded in approval. "Impressive."

insert hotness here. Lol This is where the hotness up and left, guys. Lemme take a stab at it. I'll try, for you, my hotness readers. Deep breath. Okay. I can do this. We can totally do this.

"I liked it." She smiled.

Charlotte smirked back. "I bet you did." I sure as hell would, she thought.

She felt goosebumps all over and shuddered again. Better get down to business, she reasoned, using the phrase Charlotte used often, before that happens again. Before I'm too hot to do anything.

She caved to the idea that this wasn't going to be able to go as planned, simply because she was way too turned on by Charlotte to boss her around in the hot way she'd planned to. But she was still in control of the situation.

With her right hand she pressed firmly down on Charlotte's breast, slowly massaging it as she leaned in to kiss Charlote.

Charlotte's body had other plans. At the pressure on her breast, she cried out sharply in ecstasy. At the slow teasing movement she shrieked, bucked her hips up achingly throwing her head back hard in the throes of orgasm. She'd also pinned Amelia's hand right where it was, hard, shrieking, crying, clawing at Amelia's hand to hold it in place.

Amelia just watched, open mouthed. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was turned on as hell.

Charlotte's body went limp, Charlotte making noises that were a combination of gasping, moaning and whimpering.

Glancing over at Cooper Amelia asked, "Is she done? Did I over-do it?"

"That was hot!" He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Cooper," she snapped. "Is that as much as she can take?"

She looked down at her again. Charlotte looked as limp and worn out as a dishrag. Amelia felt a little bad. She hadn't intended to turn Charlotte on that much. She didn't even mean for her to cum.

Amelia kept looking at Charlotte. This sucks. This really sucks. If she's done, this sucks. No hot sex. Not how this was supposed to go!

She heard Cooper sigh heavily and almost laughed out loud. Clearly he was thinking the same.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" He asked. It was reluctant. A concession. Better than nothing, but compared to what he was going to get, it sucked like hell.

She scowled at Charlotte, who was sleeping.

"No," she pouted. "Fine," she growled.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "She'll be up and ready to go by the time we're done."

"She better not demand breakfast."

Cooper laughed. Amelia was pissed! He couldn't wait to tell Charlotte. Really pissed off.

"What?"

"You are pissed!" He laughed harder.

"You would be too, if you were me. If you knew how hot this was going to be," she emphasized going to be.

"I have a pretty good idea," he smiled.

She sighed. "This sucks."

Amelia was snoring on the couch when Charlotte woke up.

Charlotte made her way to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

Getting the milk out she was suddenly aware of what her nap had interuppted. She really needed to lactate.

"So much for this."

She grabbed herself a glass of water instead.

That done with, she raised her voice enough to wake both Amelia and Cooper, who she knew without needing to look, was sleeping in their bed.

She glanced at the clock. One in the afternoon.

"Hey!" She barked. "Are we going to get to it, or what?"

"What." The answer came from the couch.

"We were all set to get to it."

Not to be disarmed Charlotte shot back, "Don't be such a damn, baby Sheperd, or you won't be getting' anything."

She glared. Charlotte ignored her.  
"Coop!"

He immerged standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Well this is sexy," she muttered with heavy emphasis on sarcasm. Cooper was wearing his socks, boxer shorts and a mussed head of hair.

Amelia's head popped up from behind the couch.

"So can we get to this? Cuz Cooper and I have been waiting- impatiently."

"You were asleep," Charlotte pursed her lips and looked at her with a "do you really want to fight on this" look.

"We got tired of waiting for you to wake up," Cooper explained.

She glanced back at him, then to Amelia. She had to admit she was happy that they clearly hadn't thought of having sex with the other, at least not without her attention. She shrugged. Had to give them some credit. Especially Amelia, she amended, she was sex-starved.

"We go back to the beginning," she offered to Amelia.

Still have glaring, the other doctor nodded.

This feels more awkward than sexy she thought as she picked her way through the living room.

"Where do you want me?"

This isn't sexy. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I want to do anything now," she muttered.

Charlotte sighed. At least this was something she knew how to fix.

In two steps she was at Amelia's side, running a hand gently through her dark hair, kissing her hard.

The proximity of their bodies reminded Charlotte with a groan how badly she needed release.

Amelia must have realized it too. She lay Charlotte on the couch and got to work.

Two quick screams as her milk let down from that breast, then Charlotte groaned Cooper's name. If Amelia's mouth hadn't been otherwise engaged, she would have smiled. She didn't expect it to happen that quickly. When he didn't immediately appear, Charlotte reached up for him with her free hand, the one not being used to hold Amelia Shepherd's mouth exactly where it was.

"You want me to-" he questioned without finishing the question.

Frantically she nodded, already reaching to guide him to her other breast. Blissed out, eyes closed, she groaned low as she let down for Cooper.

Amelia couldn't take her mind off how good Charlotte's milk tasted, or the feel of Charlotte's hand, fingernails gripped into her skull. Don't stop, she was saying as plainly as if speaking with words.

Engrossed in breastfeeding, Amelia was just enjoying herself. Only belated realizing that she wasn't really that turned on anymore. But she wanted to be. She wonder what would happen if she sucked harder. Hoping it wouldn't result in anything that might cause her to asphyxiate, she gave it a try.

"Ah! Amelia!" Immediately Charlotte screamed her name,raking her fingers through the brunette's hair like claws.

"Amelia!" She screamed again as the other doctor didn't stop, then groaned almost in pain, and thrust her hips upward.

"Cooper," she whimpered achingly, writhing.

Amelia let go, which resulted in a sound of protest from Charlotte.

She licked her lips. "You ready for more?"

Charlotte's eyes were large and hooded drunk off the feelings of seratonin.

She groaned again and nodded. "Please," she gasped.

Amelia grinned. "I hope you like it rough," she answered.

Without hesitation or pretense Charlotte answered back, "I'm gonna need it rough, if you make breastfeeding you feel so god-damn good."

Charlotte chuckled glancing at Cooper who'd immediately unlatched at the question.

"I told you this would be perfect," she smiled at him like a Cheshire cat. He grinned right back.

"Hot," he whispered.

"It's gonna be," Amelia answered. She smiled at them wide enough to show all her teeth. She couldn't help it. She was giddy again. This was going to be awesome.

She got Charlotte positioned on the floor so that both of them could use the edge of the couch to prop themselves up if need be.

Amelia lay beneath Charlotte, at a slight angle, just to prevent choking, in case she got a little too into things to think straight. Charlotte let her forearms rest on the couch cushion where she could lay her head for support.

"You good, Coop?" Amelia asked from beneath Charlotte, though she couldn't see anything more than Charlotte belly and thighs from her current position.

She heard Cooper moving.

"Yup," he answered.

"Nkay," she muttered, "you stay there for a minute till I tell you."

Without another word, Amelia went straight back to the breast she'd been latched to, sucking hard.

Charlotte let out a scream that almost sounded like pain, and immediately reared up in response to the abrupt sensation.

Amelia off her breast, Charlotte put a hand to herself, and looking at Amelia gasped in admonition, "Warn a body! Holy crap!"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back groaning. "Oh my god."

Amelia smirked. "It was good, right?"

Charlotte bit her lip and groaned again, rocking back and forth as if riding Cooper.

Amelia felt heavy lidded just looking at her.

"You," she nodded to Cooper, "When I go back to it, you just start fucking her- hard."

The idea arosed him more than watching Amelia suck Charlotte's tit. But wait, no, no. This had the potential to go wrong.

"Why don't we slow it down a bit?"

Anger clouded Amelia's face. Cooper held up a hand to ward off the storm. "Charlotte's never had sex and breastfed at the same time," he explained. "Better to take it slow, and work up to more."

Looking at Charlotte so clearly on the verge of orgasm he added, "I can tell she's tight, and gets tighter the more and the harder you suck. We don't need this going wrong. Don't want anyone coming up hurt. Least of all you."

Amelia was confused. Initially she'd thought Cooper'd been speaking of Charlotte. He was either worried about going into her too hard, or her being so tight she'd tear. What did Amelia have to worry about? All she was doing was sucking Charlotte.

It was Charlotte who answered the confusion in Amelia's mind. "If I end up getting hurt because you're goin' to town on my breast, I'm gonna kill you. You'll be the one closest at hand."

Amelia nodded. Now I get it.

"Yeah," she ventured, refering to Cooper's suggestion. "Let's do that. Let's just do that."

Cooper smiled. Amelia said that as if she'd been the one to suggest it. He laughed then realizing he'd seen fear in Amelia's eyes. It was not at all hard to believe that if Charlotte King said she would kill you, that it was a very real possibility.

Amelia went back to nursing from Charlotte. Carefully. Softly.

Charlotte arched her back and groaned, thrusting her hips forward towards Amelia.

She groaned again as Amelia swallowed.

"Cooper," she hissed.

When he stayed motionless she tried again. "Cooper, get inside me. Now."

Admittedly transfixed he shook himself and wasted not a second more. He was rock hard and ready, and, griping Charlotte's rear end it was apparent she was just as ready.

He slid into her easily. She was tight, but soaking wet. She gasped in pleasure as he entered her, and it was a good thing she'd been leaning against the couch cushions at that moment, or she'd likely have collapsed onto Amelia.

Quickly, he gripped her around her hips to steady her, and help support her.

"Char?" He kept the question simple, hoping she'd know what he was asking. He didn't want to embarrass her, after all. Are you all right? was what he meant.

Wordlessly Charlotte nodded, vigorously. You bet I am.

She spoke Cooper. And she was glad he spoke Charlotte.

He'd entered her as Amelia was swallowing Charlotte's milk. He entered again now just as she began to suck once more. Charlotte screamed at the combined sensation, going limp against the couch. Cooper yelled out, barely managing to keep from cuming right then.

"Oh my God!" He groaned. "Oh my god," he hissed.

Cooper stayed frozen where he was inside her, not moving a centimeter.

As Amelia continued to suckle, Charlotte screamed her pleasure over and over, pounding her fist on the couch for added release. She clentched hard to Cooper with every pull of her breast. Breastfeeding in conjunction with Cooper's dick inside her was about ten different kinds of excstacy. She'd known the both at once would be good, but she had no idea it would be this good.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Ooh Cooper! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She yelled.

She was shaking, tears forming in her eyes. "It's so good," she gasped. "It's so good!"

Still clentching tight around Cooper. "Jesus, I have never had sex this good!"

Amelia released Charlotte's nipple and areola. "And that was just one stroke."

She straightened up from under Charlotte, uncramping her back and noted, "Maybe I need to start lactating."

Full of gratitude, Charlotte smiled up at Amelia. Recovering her breath she added, "More, please."

"Don't suck any harder than that!" Cooper reminded her. Talk about killing Amelia, this could kill Charlotte. He'd never felt her grab him so hard. This is awesome! This is amazing! Pete and Sam are going to be so jealous!

"No, no I don't think that will be necessary," she smiled.

"But," she drew out the word, "if you want to get more than one thrust in her, we're going to need to get a little dirty."

Cooper raised an eyebrow. I like the sound of that.

"Hold her hips and spank her hard," she ordered.

Charlotte smiled, her hips wriggling in anticipation. "Yes," she hissed drawing the word out as Amelia had a moment before.

She and Amelia exchanged a deep French kiss, Charlotte loving the taste of her milk on Amelia's tongue, before Amelia got back under her.

Once she was latched on, the loud groans Charlotte made with nearly each breath told Cooper Amelia was sucking harder.

"I said don't suck any harder," Cooper objected.

"Cooper you're going to be wailing on her ass," Amelia answered quickly. The moment she let go of Charlotte's breast, Charlotte moaned a whine. "I'm going to suck as hard as I need to. I plan on getting her off in a good nasty way. The pain of your smacks plus the pleasure of my mouth."

"Hopefully that one will win out if you're planning on her getting her to cum." He mumbled.

Amelia smiled at Charlotte. "It will." They answered in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

Cooper shook his head. "I'm ready any time you two are."

They giggled again.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Cooper realized that Charlotte was waiting for him. She wasn't going to tell him when to start spanking her. But, he knew from experience, she would tell him how hard. Very, usually.

I"M GOING TO STOP TYPING HERE. BECAUSE IT"S ALREADY 8 PAGES LONG! PLUS, you get to read the 'un hot' writing that I did when I was having hot sexy writer's block. This is what I wrote right after Amelia has a spontaneous orgasm, and Char is all for it. This version Amelia's pissed that she got off sooner than planned.

Damn it. I'm supposed to be the one in control here!

Charlotte must have noticed her annoyance, as Amelia heard her laughing deep in her throat. Amused. And very likely, as she'd said, impressed, and more likely even flattered. Shit, she sure would be if just the sight or thought of her body could make someone cum. She smiled smugly. I guess I should be pretty impressed with myself, she realized. Hell it was the first time that had ever happened, and she liked it.

She swallowed again. And was about to attempt to be all forceful in command and hot when Charlotte announced,

"This ain't exactly goin' as planned, is it, Sheperd?"

There went that idea.

Amelia glared at her. Bitch.

Charlotte held her hands up in supplication with a grin. "No harm done. I didn't say I minded."

"That was kind of hot."

Cooper's voice whispered, still behind her.

Charlotte made a scoffing sound. "Kinda?" Then raised an eyebrow looking at Amelia, and shrugged up one shoulder. "Ain't exactly a bad thing," she assured her.

This was suddenly becoming embarrassing, despite both their words to the contrary. They were being too nice. Trying to protect her feelings, when if they'd just said nothing at all, she could have gone on as planned. They were ruining her hot sex game before it even started! And she she needed the hot. Now.

"Okay, you," she glared at Charlotte her arousal gone down enough now to only feel annoyance, "shut up. Don't start like I suddenly lost the ability to perform."

"And you," she wheeled on Cooper still standing behind her, "you just shut up. Not another word, not a word, until I say so!"

"Look who took a hit of the crazy pot," Cooper muttered, holding back laughter.

She turned quickly back to Charlotte, ready to admonish her again, if her Southern contrariness reared it's head, and she said something stupid too-

and noticed that Charlotte King was laughing at her. Mouth closed, red faced, semi choking, trying to keep from making a sound. Laughing at her!

That was it.

In a huff, Amelia stomped over to the nearest chair and slumped down in it, arms crossed over her bare chest.

Charlotte looked over at her and blinked, calm, but annoyed.

She's pouting, she realized. Lip stuck out, glaring, little kid pouting- over sex!

She ran a tongue over her teeth, considering the situation, as she half rose and glanced over at Cooper, as if to verify that he was seeing what she was seeing.

"Is she pouting?" He hissed.

"You're the rug-rat doctor," she muttered. Hell that should make the man an expert. Not that she didn't know a thing or two about pouting- Cooper did it enough himself.

"That's pretty childish," he announced.

"Ha!" She let out a single sharp laugh. "Cooper, you were pouting last week because I refused you. Last week."

She gave him a look gauranteed to shut him down. The, you should be ashamed of yourself look that people gave to children.

She smirked when she saw his cheeks redden. "Oh yeah," he faked a laugh, "I did, didn't I?"

Charlotte pursed her lips, blew air out her nose and looked away in disdain.

"Amelia Shepherd, are you seriously pouting about sex?"

The brunette's lip jutted out even further, her eyebrows digging deeper down as she asserted like a spoiled child, "You are ruining my hot sex!"

"How can you ruin something that hasn't even started yet?"

"You just orgasmed," she explained slowly. "You're pouting because you orgasmed!" It made the point of lunacy for her.

Amelia let out a huff of air. "No," she asserted, still glaring. "Now I can't go all hot cop on you."

Charlotte opened her mouth but Amelia continued, "I can't be all hot and in control of you and getting you off, when I got off just by looking at you!"

Charlotte put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"You're complaining that you orgasmed!" She shouted. "Because you had an orgasm!"

"That's like bitching because you won the lottery!"

She rolled her eyes. "Christ allmighty, I might be able to breast feed you like a baby, but I sure as hell ain't gonna do it if you're actually gonna act like one!"


End file.
